


sometimes the truth is an arrow to the heart (a skilled hand is needed to pull it out)

by namedawesome



Series: love on the fringes, interwoven (so it shall be, and so it shall remain) [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't ask me why, F/M, Gen, The Big One, anyway lucifer is a dad, fic prompts kinda?, kinda short but pretty cute maybe who knows, like they're at a camp?, look man im just here okay?, set between the first time trixie calls him papa and the end of the fic, this is a deleted scene so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: It was in the middle of spring break for the urchin and this wasn’t Lucifer’s usual scene. He would rather be somewhere else, somewhere inside for starters, but here he was standing near bleachers of all things, in a field, in the middle of almost nowhere with the Detective by his side. He was scowling at the gnats and mosquitos that were buzzing around his head, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about that.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: love on the fringes, interwoven (so it shall be, and so it shall remain) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309175
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	sometimes the truth is an arrow to the heart (a skilled hand is needed to pull it out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StilinskiStruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilinskiStruck/gifts).



> because you had the archery idea in the comments of a fic and here we are with the results like MONTHS AND MONTHS LATER oops!!!!!! here you go pal!

It was in the middle of spring break for the urchin and this wasn’t Lucifer’s usual scene. He would rather be somewhere else, somewhere inside for starters, but here he was standing near bleachers of all things, in a field, in the middle of almost nowhere with the Detective by his side. He was scowling at the gnats and mosquitos that were buzzing around his head, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about that. He and Chloe were here to watch the urchin participate in a competition of sorts. They had been there for hours already and his dearest heart had already handed him five things to hold. Only one of those things had been really sticky, but the Detective had come to the rescue with something he’d never heard of called a ‘wet wipe’, so he didn’t glare at her when she brought him her other creations (the first part of today had been an arts and crafts relay race of sorts that Lucifer still didn’t understand the purpose of).

He stuck his hand in his pocket and sighed. There was that blasted beaded lizard that the child had named after him (he was tempted to hang it on the rear-view mirror of his corvette like the urchin had suggested, but he didn’t want the damned thing to cramp his style. Though it was black and grey with red eyes, so it would match the interior of the corvette perfectly… he sighed. It would end up there one way or another, but he would only hang it there if she remembered to ask him about it on the way home in the Detective’s car). He sighed heavily and reached for the flask he had on his person. Chloe made a face at him, but he just offered her some with a grin. She looked around them for a moment and then surprised him by snagging it from his hand and taking a quick swig. “ _Detective_!” he purred, pressing close to her from almost directly behind her, a hand on her hip. 

“Behave,” she told him, screwing the top back onto his flask, and leaning back against him. The both of them had been standing for more hours than any normal human cared to, and he knew she was tired.

“I’m being perfectly behaved, darling,” he told her softly, but with a smirk he knew she couldn’t see. 

Chloe scoffed, “Sure you are.”

“I’m holding the little darling’s treasures, aren’t I?” he raised a brow at her. 

She looked up at him over her shoulder, smirking, “Like she doesn’t already have you wrapped around her finger or anything…”

He gaped at her, completely offended, “How dare you!” And he only meant it with half the vehemence that he’d responded with. He softened when Chloe just gave him a teasing smirk from over her shoulder.

“This is the last thing that Trix is participating in,” Chloe told him, “then, we get to sit in the auditorium for the little award ceremony afterwards.” 

“There’s more to this skullduggery?” he almost groaned. 

Chloe sighed. “Unfortunately, babe,” she reached back and stroked the side of his face. Her fingertips were soft, and he shuddered as he always did when she called him that. It was still new…

He was about to complain again, about the bugs this time, when someone dressed in an awful green t-shirt started talking into a megaphone. There was a harsh high-pitched whine when they spoke, and there was no hope of understanding a word they were saying (but Lucifer knew he’d heard the word “rounds” so there was more to this dreaded event than met the eye). When the Detective turned towards the field, so did he. It might have been hot, but he wanted to be close to her, to Chloe. She didn’t seem to mind, just leaned against him again and waited for her daughter’s turn at- whatever it was the targets at the end of the field signified. It stirred his memory. Before they could say anything there were a bunch of children lined up in front of the targets. 

“Detective, you never said they were doing _archery_!” he grinned. He’d seen one once in the middle ages! Oh, the revelry he’d had before Amenadiel had dragged him back to hell. He’d been so satisfied that he’d barely resisted.

“How would I know?” she asked, but he waved her question away. He’d already started looking through the group for Beatrice. He spotted her in the third closest slot and nudged Chloe’s sight in that direction. She was giggling with a friend but carefully scanning the crowd as they spoke. When she saw them, she waved with a grin. Lucifer lifted a hand to show that they’d spotted her too. 

Chloe sighed as Trixie went back to laughing and talking with her friend, testing her bow like she’d been using it for years. “She’s gonna want one,” she said, voice low. 

“I bet Maze could get an excellent discount,” he wriggled his eyebrows at her, trying to tempt her. Chloe rolled her eyes. “You do know that she’s probably already spoken to Mazikeen?” he pointed out. 

Chloe sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know.” 

There was a whistle blown and he saw the urchin snap into movement. She had her bow nocked and ready before anyone else, waiting with the string pulled back. Lucifer grinned, _of course_ she was already ahead of her peers. There was a shout through the megaphone and the “archers” released their arrows. Only five of them hit their targets and of course, the urchin was one of the creatures that had. She was onto the second round. 

It took them a while, but every time Trixie was in a group, she would be the top performer. Every time she hit the target (directly in the middle every-damn-time) he hissed out a breath of triumph, that only the Detective could hear (and he didn’t even know that it made her happy, his pride in her daughter- their daughter, if he could feel pride in her accomplishments so readily, then she felt like she shouldn’t hesitate to think it at the very least). He clapped along with her, but he felt an extra surge of- of pride in his chest when the urchin did well. 

She finished in the top of the group, and as soon as she was dismissed she was running to him with the little medal she’d been given. “Papa, can you hold this?” she asked with a grin, barely paying attention to what she was doing. 

He sighed like it pained him (it really did) and held out his hand for the ribbon without moving away from the Detective. When she placed it in his, he snagged her hand before she could pull away and she looked at him wide-eyed (he still wasn’t one for casual affection, and it still took both her and Chloe off guard sometimes when he initiated touch). “You’re perfect, dear heart, and truly skilled with a bow,” he said, and he gave her a small, proud smile. 

She grinned and rushed forward, hugging them both around the legs. “Thanks, Lucifer,” she said, her voice was softer than usual, filled with emotion. 

Lucifer placed his hand on the top of her head, and she looked up at him, her smile pulling one from him. To distract himself and her from the moment he asked, “You’ll be demanding ice cream as your prize on the way home, then, urchin?” 

She grinned, “Well, I _did_ win…”

“What do you think, Chloe, darling?” he turned to her with a smirk. 

Chloe hummed, pretending to think and Trixie turned to her mother and started to pout. As stubborn as she was, she could never hold her own against Lucifer and Trixie when they teamed up against her. “Fine! Yes!” she laughed, “we can get ice cream because you’re the best at flinging very sharp sticks at things!”

Trixie sighed and shrugged, “They told me I wasn’t allowed to throw knives at trees, and I told them I wouldn’t do it anymore if they let me do archery for every outside activity.” 

Chloe’s eyebrows jumped up to her hairline. 

Lucifer’s grin started to grow.

“Trixie, did you-” and she turned to stare straight at Lucifer like he’d done something he shouldn’t have, “-make a deal with the camp councilors?”

Trixie didn’t say a word. Her grin said enough. Chloe’s head ended up in her hand.

“You know, urchin, I think I’m even more proud of you _now_ than I was before,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe scolded. 

“Yes, darling, I know, but we get to leave before the rush which means we can make it to _Mike’s_ for our usual dinner time,” Lucifer said. Trixie nodded to her mom, eyebrows raised. 

Chloe sighed. “Thank fuck,” she muttered under her breath. She was the first to move, and Lucifer followed her, slowing when the urchin grabbed his hand. 

“How was your week, dear heart?” he asked. 

She hadn’t stopped looking at him with her eyes all full of- of whatever she was looking at him with, but she sounded normal when she told him the basics of her week on the way to the car. She was her bubbly, enthusiastic self (a bit more-so since she hadn’t seen either of them in a week) and had only stopped talking as they pulled up to _Mike’s_ (the car ride had been about three hours, and Lucifer was surprised that he wasn’t annoyed at her chattiness. He remembered sharing a look with the Detective as the urchin had been giggling and laughing her way through a story from her favorite day at camp. The smile she’d shared with him had almost made him misty-eyed, but he turned back to the road before she it really did). 

The diner was boisterous after they walked in and Mike spent a few moments at the table, talking and joking. Lucifer was content enough to hold out the urchin’s treasures when prompted, and, of course, he’d bragged about her performance with a bow and arrow. 

He missed Chloe looking between him and Trixie with her eyes full of emotion and fondness and something else he wouldn’t have been able to identify. But he saw Trixie grinning up at him with her eyes sparkling and couldn’t help smiling back at her. 

They did their customary dance with Mike about the tip, and then they were on the way home (it felt more like home than it had all week without the urchin, it had been nice at first, but then just like the Detective he’d started to miss the little devil). Lucifer didn’t mind carrying the urchin to bed, so Chloe left him to it. He’d settled her under the covers and slipped off her shoes when her eyes cracked open. He couldn’t help but smile at her as she snuggled under the covers. “Good night, urchin,” he whispered, smoothing a hand over her hair, and started towards the door. 

She sighed and hugged her pillow. “’Night, Papa. Love you…” she yawned. And then she was asleep. 

He spent a moment at the door, frozen. She’d never… She’d never said that to him before… 

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked softly as she rounded the corner and saw him there. 

He turned towards her. He didn’t know what to say… “The urchin, she- I-” he started, his voice sounded thick. 

Chloe pulled him away from Trixie’s door and he perched on the arm of the couch. Chloe crowded his space. “Lucifer, babe…” she sighed, her hand came up to cup his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “She said- I told her good night and she told me that she- She must have thought I was Daniel,” he told her. Chloe shook her head, and he knew that she still confused because her brow was furrowed. He sighed frustrated. “She said ‘’Night, Papa. Love you’!” he whispered, furiously. “She obviously tho-”

Chloe quieted him with a stroke of her thumb against his cheek and a gentle hum of his name. “Of course, she loves you,” she told him. “Didn’t you see her face when she handed you her medal?” 

He blinked. “Oh…” was all he could manage. That was what that look had been…

Chloe led him around to sit on the couch properly and snuggled into his shoulder with a sigh. They didn’t speak, content enough that Trixie, that their daughter was home for the first time in a week. A _weekend_ was long enough, in Lucifer’s opinion, and this week had been peaceful, but a bit boring. All in all, he’d missed the little hellion. The Detective was asleep on his shoulder before long, and Lucifer couldn’t find it in himself to move. Chloe and Beatrice were sleeping peacefully, today he has felt loved with no strings attached, and tomorrow he will be woken up by his dear heart kneeing him in the stomach.

It would hurt, but, as he was learning, there were things in life that were worth the pain.


End file.
